


Ownership

by Kirsten



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginning of season two, Jensen spends his late nights all wrapped up in co-star. Jared likes to snuggle, big arms solid around Jensen's body, and Jensen lets him do it, lets himself be held. It's hot and sweet, and just exactly like Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> Weird toe porn with BDSM themes. Written for the Porn Battle.

Beginning of season two, Jensen spends his late nights all wrapped up in co-star. Jared likes to snuggle, big arms solid around Jensen's body, and Jensen lets him do it, lets himself be held. It's hot and sweet, and just exactly like Jared.

Jeff's a warm bear of a man. He doesn't need touch to get Jensen hot.

Right now, they're on the couch in Jeff's fancy, movie star hotel room watching bad Canadian television. Jared's holding him, just like always, and Jensen is all sleepy-warm and lazy. Jeff's got his hands on Jensen's naked ankles. Not a firm grip, just a little absent caressing, just enough to let Jensen know he's there.

Then Jeff says, "I really like your feet."

Jensen cracks an eye open. "Huh?"

"Your feet." Jeff's fingers touch Jensen's toes. "I like them. A lot."

Jensen sits up a little straighter, and Jared's arms tighten, trying to keep him still. "My feet? Really? Or, um, just any old feet?"

Jeff laughs. "Just yours, boy."

And there it is, that word. Jensen shifts again, drops his eyes, even spreads his legs a little with it, too. Behind him, Jared breathes faster, deeper, and his cock is harder against Jensen's ass.

"I like your toes best of all." Jeff's voice turns thoughtful. "Which one will you give me?"

"What?"

"It's simple enough, boy," and Jeff's fingers squeeze tighter in warning. "Which toe will you give me?"

"I kind of like them right where they are," Jensen deadpans. Jared snickers, huffing warm breath over the back of Jensen's neck, makes Jensen shiver, but Jeff just glares and waits.

Jensen takes a few minutes to think about it, wonder what Jeff's aiming for, and then decides to wiggle his left big toe for the hell of it.

"Are you sure?" Jeff's eyes are smiling again, and Jensen relaxes just a little. "That's a pretty important toe."

"Show me what you got," Jensen says. "Sir," he adds, as an afterthought.

Jared is laughing behind him, and the shaking of his chest makes Jensen grin. Jared doesn't play games like Jensen and Jeff, but he sure does like to watch.

Jeff shakes his head at Jared's amusement, then lifts Jensen's foot and takes Jensen's toe into his mouth and just _sucks_.

It should not be as hot as it is. Shouldn't be hot at all, even, but Jensen's cock is hard and getting harder and Jared stops laughing fast. Jeff's mouth is obscene, round and wet and slurping, humming pleasure like he's loving the weight of Jensen's toe in his mouth. It makes Jensen think of other things Jeff can do with his mouth while he's down on his knees at Jensen's feet.

That's when Jeff bites.

Soft at first, and then harder, incrementally, and then all of a sudden it's a test. It _hurts_ , and Jensen wants to squirm away, wants to kick himself free, but Jeff's asked for this all polite and smiling and it's something Jensen wants to give. So Jensen whines and pleads for Jeff to stop, but he doesn't struggle, doesn't move, just clutches at Jared's arms, and Jared whispers encouragement into his ear, and the whole time Jeff's teeth just get tighter.

Eventually, Jeff lets go. He pats Jensen's ankle and kisses his toe, once, twice, and then lowers Jensen's foot back to his lap. Jeff's thumb brushes his toe, constantly, ever so casually, and when Jensen's caught his breath enough to focus and look down all he can see is the scars Jeff's left behind.

"Thank you, Jensen," Jeff says.

Jared's hand is at Jensen's brow, stroking him gently, soothing him. He's hard, Jared's hard, and Jensen can see Jeff's dick tenting his pants. "You're welcome," Jensen says, and it's a real surprise, because he wasn't expecting his voice to be so hoarse.


End file.
